my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumping septic tanks
To empty a septic tank you need Gifu, a septic pumper truck that is located near the woodshed along with the the tractor and flatbed. Its primary use is pumping raw sewage from peoples homes around the map. Getting a pump job To begin the pumping you must wait for a phone call requesting you. After the call, the location will be marked with a dart on your map. Do not confuse it with the dart that marks firewood delivery. They are the same color. You can have multiple darts marking septic work. Doing the pump job When you get to the customer, turn on the hydraulic pump before exiting the truck. Pull the lid off the well, it's a white cement colored circle, with a square lid. Click the hose on the right side of the truck and the hose attaches to the tank. Drop the hose down the well. After pumping approximately 2500 L (quarter of the truck's tank) the man sitting nearby should start talking to you and hand you some money, usually 1200 mk. Take the money from his hand and take the hose out from the well and turn off the pump. You can put the hose back on the truck by dragging and clicking the end segment of the hose to the same place where you took the hose. You can move the truck to pull the hose out, but it will likely tear off the truck. If that happens, do not worry, you can reattach the hose cap to the sewage inlet even though there isn't an indicator icon showing you that you can. If you cannot reach the hose; it will respawn on the truck the next time you load the game. If you have more then one septic job in mind and do not feel like reloading the game, you need to pull it out of the tank by hand. Sometimes a well will be full but the owner hasn't called about it yet. You can still be paid for pumping their waste as long as the well is full. Check the wells on other houses while you wait for the poop to be siphoned. The truck can hold 10 000 litres of waste, or four houses' worth. Afterwards you may do what you want with the sewage. Popular activities include: Dumping in the lake, fumping on people and dumping it on the church or police. The proper way to dispose it is at the Rykipohja dump site. Tips * You can fall into the septic tank, killing (drowning) yourself. * If the level of sewage is not lowering steadily, but jumping from one level to the next, you are at the wrong house. * If you're pulling the hose out by hand, grab it and slowly start moving away from the well without stressing the tube to much. The physics engine is wonky and if it moves too fast it will jiggle and you'll loose the grip of the tube, making it fall down the well again. Pull the hose until the end can be grabbed, then drag the end of the hose to the base of the truck, just off to the left of the coupler (where the hose attaches to the truck). Eventually you will see "Put hose away", and you're off to the next job. * Try to find an easy approach to the septic tank with your truck. Long complex parking jobs eat fuel. * If you park too far from the well the hose may not reach far enough down the well to get all the waste. If it's been a while and you haven't been paid carefully back the truck closer to the well and make sure the hose goes all the way to the bottom. Category:Job